


Runaway

by TheThiefOfVoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M, POV Dave Strider, POV Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThiefOfVoid/pseuds/TheThiefOfVoid
Summary: Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider have been boyfriends for months now but when Dave run away one-day Karkat get stuck in an awful lot of shenanigans trying to understand why is boyfriend left all while dealing with his own problem.~~~~~Dave Strider has been going out with Karkat Vantas for months now but one day he just..decide to disappear. With a small backpack filled with his belonging, Dave runs away to another city where he met a nice little guy who calls himself the mayor. Dave has to find how to live on the streets with the help of his new friend all the while trying to deal with his problem.But that would have been just too easy, wouldn't it?A dave x karkat fanfiction





	1. Dave Strider

Your name is Dave Strider, you are 19 years old today and you are hungry.

 

It's been a week since bro came home last and you know he won't come today either. Good thing Karkat, your amazing boyfriend of 2 years today, is there or you would have definitely died or you would have passed out during strife from exhaustion and you know the consequence for that would be disastrous for you. You're a Strider for heaven sake you can deal with being a bit hungry, you won't be seen as anything but the awesome cool kid you are. You won't let yourself look like some weak kids who can't survive a few days without food. You just know you've been growing weaker ever since you started Skaia highschool, with less time on your hands to play your awesome sick beats or to train anymore but your Bro is awesome and he understands but even then he looks so disappointed everytime you lose strife. You don't know which would is worse: going to high school and meeting karkat but disappointing your brother or making him proud but never meeting the love of your life.

You've made your decision today and nothing will stop you this time. Not even the danger you know from years of practice is just lurking around or that freaky puppet your bro like to carry around that just seems to follow you everywhere you go.

 

If only you knew what would happen you wouldn't have been such an idiot and you would have stayed home and waited for your bro to come back.


	2. Karkat Vantas

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are so so very pissed

You haven't heard a word from your boyfriend Dave for an entire week and for all you know he could very well be dead since he didn't even bother showing up to school either. Your boyfriend may be an unfathomable douche who wears sunglasses inside, seriously who even does that, but you know he probably got himself in trouble again or got hurt. He's most definitely trying to plan some awfully stupid stunt and you don't think you can deal with him doing that kind of stuff again. Everything just got so hard since your first day of high school when you met him. you remember it like it was yesterday, after all, it's kinda hard not to remember the day you almost died.

~~~~~~

It was a cold rainy morning when the end of August came and with it, the first day of school. You were so tired that morning too which didn't help you when you tried to tame the wild nest you call your hair. If that wasn't enough to call your day shitty, you had woken up late and just had to miss the bus by a few seconds which force you to walk to school, something you did not like in the slightest. You didn't have to walk a long way before a bright red sports car stopped beside you, the driver window going down and you were left staring at one of the most handsome guy you ever laid your eyes on. He had platinum blond almost white hair and a bunch of piercing in his left ear along with some sunglasses, were those Ben Stiller shades, oh my god they actually were, and is entire outfit was bright red, a dark shade in the form of a clockwork and was that an actual cape, oh god. And then he lifted his shade and he looked at you with those beautiful crimson eyes and suddenly you weren't so ashamed of your own weird completely grey eyes and he winked before asking you whether you were coming in or not, a rough southern accent edging his voice and you froze. You weren't about to not take his offer however and you took a seat beside him. The ride was surprisingly loud and maybe that's why you never expected it when the impact came and you were sent in a tumble, the car rolling a bunch of time before stopping and you're bleeding, there's so much blood, no, not again,stop bleeding- and then you're panicking and there's a soft hand on your shoulder and you hurt all over and you can't deal with this. You try your best to stay awake until the paramedics arrived but the pain is too much and you pass out from the sheer pain.

When you wake up at the hospital he's there, sitting beside your bed on a small chair that is definitely uncomfortable, sleeping. He looks so fragile like this besides you and when he finally opens his eyes, he sees you and he smirk, and you can't help but feel like this year was gonna be really difficult for you. That is until you realize you don't even know what is name is.

"what's your name?" Your voice sounds rough, unused. You wonder how long you've been laying there doing nothing.

"Dave.Dave Strider"When the words come tumbling out of his mouth your brain freeze. Oh no. You just had to start liking a goddamn strider.

Good job Vantas


	3. Dave Strider

Your name is Dave Strider and you just made the biggest, dumbest, worst decision of your small pathetic cool-kid life.

All the things you owned were in a small backpack which, you'll be honest, wasn't a lot. Your turntable, some of your jars, clothes, some apple juice which is the nectar of the gods (which make you remember that Karkat can go eat a dick for telling you otherwise, preferably yours), hygiene stuff, some money you had and a bit of food you kept stashed away in your closet. All in all, your bag was pretty light.

But you had time to think now. If you did run away now you would most likely never be able to see karkat again. On the bright side, you would never see your brother again. On the bad side, Karkat would definitely try to find you. The good side, bro probably wouldn't try to find you. You tried to weight the pros and cons but you knew it was pointless, you had already made your decision after all. It was time to go and fly away from home like a bird fly away from the nest except the bird doesn't know how to fly and you aren't supposed to go away yet.

Slowly, you crept outside your room and looked around. No cameras, no Cal, no creepy butt puppets and more importantly, no Broderick in sight. Relieved, you let out a sigh and took a closer look. No use going in the kitchen to raid the fridge or the rest of the house... Nothing really catches your attention until you noticed your brother left his wallet beside the door and a wide grin settle on your face. Quickly, you sprinted out of the room and ran outside, catching the wallet as you opened the door and legit jumped the first batch of stairs like the badass guy you are.

You were free!


	4. Dave Strider

Your name is Dave Strider and you have something important to do.

You're out of the house now but there's still one thing you need to do before you can completely disappear from civilization. Picking up your hone, you dial the number you used to love but only brings you pain this time. One ring, two rings and then the person answer, his gruff voice sounds like music to your ears.

"dave? why the fuck are you calling me at 3 am you idiotic douchebag?! What do you want? Some people need to sleep ya know!"  
You take in a deep breath and calm yourself from your shaking.

"Shut up for a minute Vantas... I'm breaking up with you karkat."

Before he could answer you hung up and darted away even though his heart hurt so much and he didn't know why. You didn't look towards where you were going but you were sure it was near the next city. The only thing was you didn't account for Karkat house being on the way. As you entered his street, you made the mistake of looking at his house and you froze in your steps, your heart racing out of its cage of bone as you observe the house you could almost call home before. Without your consent, you can feel your facade fading and tears leaking out from your eyes. As you take one last look, you notice Karkat window and soon enough you see the boy standing there, freckles burning with light in the dark night. His eyes are blown wide and you quickly start to run away and just as you arrive at the end of the street you hear the door open and your name being yelled out with pain that hurt you down to you soul. You risk catching a glance back and there he is in all his glory, your ex-boyfriend-but-you-still-love-him standing there looking confused and betrayed on the doorsteps.  
Unable to stand it, you run far away until your legs give out under you and then you crawl into an alley before you black out.


End file.
